Transformers: The Energon Bound
by Rebecca Schneider
Summary: The Autobots have made peace with humanity. As they help to rebuild the Damage their fights caused, they explore a old secret. and a bound between a Prime and a Human shall be the key to save the earth one more time...
1. The first contact

**hey there so after my first story published here was not so bad.. because I write with my english I learned at school and from watching movies in english so... well I thought I could try something new. this is the begin of a transformers story. I only have my knowledge from the movies and the series Transformers Prime so be kind to me yes? I try to finish this story but please be patient if there is a long time when the next update will be published.have fun :)**

_Years had past after our fight in Britian. We have to rebuild 2 Worlds now. Cybertron and Earth. It is a great Challenge but we have to face it if we want to return home again..._

The Autobots had changed their fate after defeating Quintessa. The Human world doesn't handle them as Illegal Refugees and Criminals. They could make their own home at an Island not far from Britan. They help to rebuild the damages they had cursed after the last fight against the Decepticons. There is much work to do but for Optimus Prime and the other Autobots it was a nice change, except for Hound. He said it was "boring" he likely wanted to "kick Decepticons Butts" than doing this. But he would get his fight soon enough.One day Optimus got a voice mail from a few Decepticons attacking a Hospital. Optimus took Bumblebee and Hound with him to the Place in France where it happened next to the famous Cathedral Notre Dame de Paris. With the earth bridge they could be teleported there in a few seconds. As they arrived here, Chaos ruled. People where running away in panic as the Decepticons where shooting around in blind Rage. Optimus and the others tried to stop them by shooting at them. A hard fight began because the Decepticons where not trying to give in. One began to shoot at the Cathedral now. Bumblebee was the first who saw this and shoot at this Decepticon to stop him before the Cathedral was badly damaged. Optimus had defeated one of the 5 Decepticon. Hound did the next with a granate.

"Jeah that's what I like!", Hound cheered as his enemy was broke apart in many little pieces.Optimus saw the Decepticon still fireing at the Cathedral. He ran to him and pushed him aside so that the next shoot missed. In this instant another Decepticon shoot at Optimus and hit him. Optimus was thrown backwards from the power of the explosion. He laid there looking consciousness. Bumblebee and Hound defeated the last Decepticons and then tried to get up their leader. Hound called for the earth bridge as behind them the Roof of the Cathedral began to burn...As the Earthbrige appeared, Optimus regained consciousness and stepped into the light tunnel before him wich was the earth bridge. But as Bumblebee and Hound wanted to follow him, a giant explosion crashed the earth bridge."What happened to Optimus?!", Bumblebee asked worried.

Optimus was thrown through the earth bridge until he fall out of it and found himself back in a residential area. I didn't know if he was still in France or in another part of this world. He moaned in pain as he sat aside from a green painted house wall. He lost energon in a part of his shoulder. He felt weak and weaker with every instant. He didn't know how he could fix his wound...

My name is Rebecca Watson. My Mother was Charlie Watson and she always taught me about her greatest secret. She had a Car once. Her first Car, a yellow VW Bug. But he was more than meets the eye. It was a giant Robot from another universe. Since I was little I always wished I could get a proof about what she taught me. But my Mother died as I was 14. That was 10 years ago. I miss her every day and my Father... Well he does work as much as he can to not feel this emtyness I feel every day since I've lost her. I have the feeling no one understands me since then. And never will I guess.

We live in Germany now since my Mother died and I never felt really home here. On this day I sat on my bed and played PlayStation as I do often since I have the console. Until suddenly I felt a earthquake. But it was strange it was soft first. Then it grew fast stronger until it stopped with a great smash. I looked outside my window and saw something huge sitting at the wall of my house.

"What's going on here?", I asked myself and stood up. I had decided to go outside to see clearlier what happened. I had to go around my house from the entrance to reach the outside of my flat. As I came around the house corner my heart began to beat very fast. In front of me sat a huge metal giant. He was red and blue and looked not very good.

"No way... So its true what mother told me?", I said more to myself. I walked slowly closer to that giant."Hello? Are you one of these giants from another universe?", I asked him.

The giant looked at me and said: "You know us?"

"My mother told me about you. But it seems... You're hurt."

"Yes. I had a fight and...", his voice broke.

"Is there a way to call someone of your friends here to help you?" I asked.

"I tried. My communication system seem to be damaged too.", he replied."But you are from a high developed species. Maybe there is another way... Wait. What if you call them from my smartphone?"I said and hold my Phone in his direction: "We can try it by tethering."

"I can try it.", he said and I saw that on my display something happened without me doing anything. It was this huge Roboter who used my phone. Then a voice came from my Phone.

"Hello?!", it was very loud.

"Hound, its me."

"Optimus??? Where are you we can't track you."

"May I?", I asked the robot and he nodded.

"He is in Germany at my House.", I replied, "Can you track my Phones GPS?", I asked.

"Huh? Who are you?", asked the voice at my Phone, "well no matter. Yes I have you signal. I'll come right away." and the Phone hung up.

"Okay I don't know how long it takes until there here but... I guess we have to wait.", I said.

"Not long.", the Roboter said."... Optimus was it? Are all of you so huge?", I asked.

"No. In fact there are a few smaller than you among us.", he explained.

Suddenly I heard the noise of a helicopter coming closer.

"What's that?", I asked as the helicopter came closer and closer. Then, still in the air the Helicopter transformed into a Roboter, familiar to Optimus, sitting behind me. But this Robitor looked not very friendly."You, stay behind me!", Optimus cried to me as he tried to get up.

"It was very nice of you to lead us here.", the helicopter Robot said to me. I became frightened and ran to Optimus. He had a sword in his hand, ready to defeat himself and me I guess... The helicopter robot transformed one of his arms into a cannon and shoot in our direction. He didn't hit us but a few parts of the house.

"No!", I cried in fear as Optimus now fought back. Then I saw a strange light in the distance. A kind of tunnel made of light ariose out of nowhere. And from that two Robots appeared and shoot at the helicopter. As he saw that he was outnumbered, he transformed back into a helicopter and retreated. Optimus was close to collaps, so the biggest of the two robots who came to save us took him to this light tunnel.

The another, a yellow one and smaller than the others stayed at my side and asked me: "Are you alright?"

"Yes, now.", I said relived."Come along.", the Yellow one said. It was strange, he talked not like Optimus. He seemed to cut Audio references together to speak."Through that?", I asked, pointing at the strange light tunnel.

"Yes. Don't worry you will feel sick the first time you enter the earth bridge. But you'll get used to it."

I didn't feel very well to enter this thing, what ever it was. I don't know what this thing do to me... But before I could refuse, the robot took me and brought me through that tunnel...


	2. Past meets future

**Hi there well its a loooong time since I posed the first chapter and well... I hadn't my mind free enough to continue. I have these times now and then but here us the next chapter. let yourself surprise when the next Chapter will following.**

As we passed this strange light tunnel, I saw myself in a very huge building, like a storage hall or something like that. The yellow Robot carried me to a door which seemed to be for humans because it was too small for the Robot to fit in. The Robot knocked at the door, after a few seconds, it was opened by a man in a military uniform.

"Yes? Oh Bumblebee. First contact?", the man asked with a look at me. The robot nodded and I asked: "What?"

"Okay, come in.", the man said and let me in. Here where 2 another man in this room. One in a military uniform like him and the other weared a smoking.

The door closed behind me and I asked: "Okay, what's all this about?"

The man who let me in introduced himself an the others: "I am Colonel Lennox. These are Robert Epps and Agent Simmons. Welcome to the Nero NEST Central."

"Okay could you explain me what all this is about?", I asked.

Lennox wanted to explain, but he was interrupted by Simmons, the guy in the Smoking.

"Okay, okay... we know you are confused and frightened but all this is necessary for your own safety.", Simmons said and caressed my head like I was a child.

"Stop it right now. I am not a Child okay?", I said and The others stared at me. I guess they had expected that I am scared or that I would cry and collapse or something like that. So I explained to them: "My name is Rebecca Watson. My Mother was Charlie Watson. She met one of this Robots out there when she was a teenager." I took my purse and showed them a photo from my Mother: "That VW Beetle beside her was the Robot. She told me so often about that."

The three men stared at the picture and Simmons cheered: "Dear Lord that's Bumblebee!"

"Really?" Lennox asked.

"Really. I was in a mission to that time as he was chased by two Decepticons, who played the good guys to the government.", Simmons said.

Lennox smiled at me: "It seems fate has brought you here to met us. I bet Bumblebee would be very happy to meet you. Come along."

Lennox opened the door to let me out.

"B-but Colonel... What about the instruction???"

"Oh... sorry I'll tell her on the way.", Lennox said and leaved with me.

"What did he mean with instruction??", I asked as we walked down the huge corridors.

"Well... you've been in a fight between Autobots and Decepticons. That's very dangerous and the government says for your own safety you must stay here until you've been decontaminated."

"That sounds like I was under atomic power.", I said.

"Kind of. Every Transformer has an energy source named Energon. This can be transferred to humans. This could have different effects. So you need to be supervised for a little time. When everything is alright, you can return to your home."

"But... you work with them right? Aren't you contaminated?"

"No, we've got a special serum what makes us immune against the effects of Energon. "

"And why can't I get this?"

"It's from the government. Many rules and paper work you know..."

"Here we are. Our training hall."

This was a huge hall. Computers modificate this hall in everything what's needed. Desert, wood or jungle, nothing was impossible here. The human soldiers and Robots where fighting against Decepticon Dummies produced by the computer. The yellow one, Bumblebee was here with 3 human soldiers.

"Hey Bee, come over here. There is someone you must meet.", Lennox said and paused the simulation produced by the computer.

Bumblebee looked up and came towards us. With his radio he asked: "What's wrong?"

"You are... The Robot my Mother met???", I asked wondering.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked.

I showed him the Photo, I showed Epps Simmons and Lennox earlier.

"Is that you?", I asked.

Bumblebee stared at the Photo and touched the picture of my Mother with his huge finger.

"Charlie.", he said tender.

"You recognize her? So it is you!", I laughed with tears in my eyes. It's like my Mother brought us together. I felt how much I missed her and now knowing someone who knew her too it was so overwhelming for me. I began to cry as I touched Bumblebees face.

Lennox stood behind us and seemed to be touched a bit by this scene.

"I guess I should leave. You have so much to talk about.", Lennox said and leaved.

Bumblebee picked me up and walked with me to a huge door who let to the desert. The Sun was rising as Bumblebee let me down and sat beside me.

"How is your mother?", he asked me.


End file.
